Why Me?
by PolkaDottedZebra
Summary: The story of the daughter of the two most hated criminals in Gotham, trying to live a normal life while dodging trials and tribulations. Note: taken place during/after the events of Injustice: Gods Umong Us. I change things up to make the story my own.
1. Chapter 1

**J** **ust wanna let everyone know this is my first story so it might suck XD**

ASO th **is is a very long story so... be warned**

* * *

I stare at my phone. 11:47 p.m. I decide to go to bed. So I get up and go brush my teeth. And I start to wet my toothbrush and put my toothpaste on it. I grit my teeth to start brushing, and I look in the mirror and see, that I have an exceptionally wide smile. I vowed to never look at myself smiling or to ever smile. Ever. But I can't resist. There is too much to smile at in this world.

I run to my bed and lay down, but I start crying. Alot. My aunt Juno comes up to my room and sits down next to me. "Why are you crying, Lucy? What's wrong?" "I - I saw my smile." I begin to cry even harder, and she comforts me. "Why me?! Why did MY parents have to be so... so... insane?!" She then tells me, "It's okay... you're not like them... you never will be." I start to calm down and look out my window. I see the signal. The signal that means people are at it again. I never was a huge fan of that "Batman". Superman is more awesome to me, he has all the great superpowers and is super strong. Gee, I wonder why they call him "Superman".

I wish I lived in Metropolis. Gotham is just dark and cruel. No fun. No happiness. Nothing. Just a dark and hollow shell of what used to be an amazing and thriving city. Metropolis is still an amazing and thriving city.

Aunt Juno sees me stare at the light in the shape of a weird and retarded looking bat and asks me, "What are ya thinkin'?" I tell her, "You know what it feels like to see your parents almost everyday on the news? 'Breaking News, she did this, he did that, they did this!' I can't explain to you how much it hurts me." Aunt Juno looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "Well, goodnight, auntie. I love you" I get up and hug her. She says goodnight to me and I get back to sleeping. But the tears roll down harder but silently this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold truth was exposed to when I was eleven. I'm 13 now. I always knew my aunt was actually my aunt, but I just thought my parents died. Heh, like that Bruce Wayne guy. What a freakin prick though. Hosting fancy parties for only the highest of Gotham's people. And a massive Playboy. I wish one day whoever he marries will teach that guy not to suck. If there are 3 people I hate, its gotta be my parents and Bruce Wayne. Ugh.

I'm not the most popular girl in school. I only have like, 3 friends. One guy named Damien Wayne, he's Bruce Wayne's son though, ugh. You would think he'd go to "one of the most elite schools for the most elite students".( _Who is Damiens mom, though? I always wondered that._ ) and also twin girls Rose and Violet. They are identical, but I can tell them apart because Violet is emo/scene kid and Rose is more girly and fun. Damien is preppy. Ugh. I wear casual stuff. Like a, red sweater covering up a white shirt with ripped jeans and some Chucks. Nothing special. My hair is like strawberry blonde with a tiny tint of green. You know why.

All three of them know who my parents are. They are the only ones that know. Ha, ever since I told them Damien's been acting strange around me. Like he feels I'm gonna snap and kill them all one day. I feel like he's not really my friend. Rose and Violet are cool though. Especially Violet. She THINKS it's cool. I'm on spring break, so I just chill on my couch eating leftover tuna and watching cat videos online. But today I'm going to Rose and Violets house at 9:30 for a sleepover. Who knew three girls could be so similar yet so different?


	3. Chapter 3

It's 9:10 and I have all my stuff ready to go, so I head out the door on my way to the twins house. I was getting close to their house and you have to make a turn in an alley because their front door is actually their back door. I know. Its weird. So I walk into the alley then bam! I'm attacked. By two thuggish guys and they try to stuff me in their van. Lucky for me my mother was extra strong so I guess it passed onto me. They made sure I was quiet so no one could hear, and I was. I just sighed.

I broke free of them and stood up straight and reached into my bag to take out a pocketknife I carry just in case. The two see what I did and start to laugh. "Hey Billy, this bimbo thinks she will kill us!" "Hehe, yeah Roger, you're right. Come on girly, kill us." He smiles a creepy smile at me. "Come on. Kill me"

I take one swing and stab the "Billy" guy. I say, "Just did!" Then chuckle. But I realized, I just tried to murder someone. I begin to cry and notice blood is all over me. The Roger man looks at me and says, "How dare you stab my brother?" He runs towards me and tries to choke me, but once again I break free and stab him in the neck. Roger is completely dead, while Billy is on the floor in pain. I laugh. Alot. Then I stop. I cry. Then laugh. And laugh. Even more. Billy says, "What are you, kid?!" I reply back laughing and crying, shocked and scared, yet happy, "Haha... I don't know..." I lean and stab him in the neck as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a VERY long chapter. Be warned!**

I sit down next to a puddle of water and two rats squeaking at me. His craziness passed onto me, too. I cry even more, noticing I've become just like them. I wipe my eyes, then realizing I just wiped my eyes with someone's blood, and I feel like vomiting. I look up and see a black figure of someone. Of him. I blink and he's gone.

I whip out my phone and call Rose to tell her to open the door for me and not be scared, it was an emergency. She responds with a "k..?"

I walk up to the back door and knock with my non-bloody hand, but Violet opens. She looks at me and says, "Woah, Lucy. Who's blood is that?" and laughs. I roll my eyes at her and walk to the bathroom. "Hey Violet, I'm gonna shower real quick and then I'll explain everything." "Cool." Violet says putting on her headphones.

As I'm showering I realize I just left two dead people lying close to the twins house. Police officers could question me. They would ask my first and last name. I couldn't tell them my last name. They'll do a blood test, and find out who my parents are. I'm screwed. I'll tell them my aunt Juno's last name, Eisenberg. She married a rich man named Christopher after he went into debt. We lived a nice life not so poor, not so rich, we were adequate. Then Chris was diagnosed with cervical cancer and died when I was 8. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had. My mom crashed their wedding though. I was the little flower girl throwing petals on the floor, watching them fall gracefully, and the door to our banquet burst open. I thought it was Juno walking in with her beautiful long white dress. But it wasn't. My mom grabbed me and took me outside. Everyone screamed, except for aunt Juno. They are sisters after all. Juno knows she would never hurt her own daughter.

So me being the feisty girl I am kicked and told her, "Hey, let me down!" She told me, "I just want to let you know that I love you very much and I would never hurt you. Ever." She hugged me and left. I had no idea who she was(she never said anything about her being my mother, like I said, I found out she was my mom when I was eleven.) but I remember her. Her pasty face. Those two ponytails that were not pretty if you ask me, and VERY revealing clothes. VERY. I asked aunt Juno who she was and she just said, "Someone who loves you." Everyone At the wedding knew it was her. I don't like saying her name because, it just reminds me of what I am. Another clown belonging to two weirdo clowns. Well one. I hope he did die when Superman supposedly killed him. Yet again another reason I love Superman.

I get out of the shower and head upstairs into Rose and Violets room. Rose looks at me weird and Violet asks, "Where are your bloody clothes?" Rose just stays quiet. "I told her you were bloody." Violet smiles. I sit down on the floor and start crying silently. I told them that I saw him. And killed two people. Rose started breathing heavily. Violet listened patiently. But I told Rose they tried to kill me first. "Well, you did the right thing." Rose tells me. She stills seemed uncomfortable. Time flies as we talk with Rose about the boy she likes. She blushes whenever she is near him and never talks right. And Violet goes on and on about the new CD she bought from her favorite Rock band. I just talk about aunt Junos love for everything orange. Everything.

The twins are asleep and I'm up smelling the air and it smells terrible. Couple minutes later I hear police sirens. I immediately get up and silently walk to their fireplace. I throw my pocketknife into it. No evidence. I feel safe now. I walk back into their room and lay down on my sleeping bag. I drift off to sleep and wake up next morning to the smell of pancakes. Rose and Violet were already up and Rose says, "Lets go. You deserve some pancakes."


	5. Chapter 5

I always had a thing for putting tutus on trucks. I think that's perfect. I used to love to wear tutus while playing with trucks. I also have a little keychain of a truck with a doll tutu that my aunt glued on. I also think that's perfect. Speaking of trucks, there is a garbage truck out the kitchen window. I hope the garbage smelled bad yesterday and not the dead thugs. Maybe both. The pancakes were wonderful. They were ruined because of yesterday's black figure I saw. I know it was just a hallucination.

At 2:00 I decide to go back home. As I'm approaching my house I see police cars on our lawn. I asked an officer what happened. "Do you live in that dark blue house over there?" He seemed concerned. "No... But the lady named Juno is a friend of my... moms." I lied. They could take me away. He sighs and says "Ms. Juno Eisenberg was found stabbed to death this morning behind a local drugstore." My world had just fallen apart. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I just stared at the floor in shock. "Who- Who killed her?" I asked shakily. "Batman found her with a knife impaled into her with a question mark engraved on it. We believe it was Riddler." This time a female cop told me. I shook my head and ran to next block. This time crying. I couldn't believe it.

I stopped to stand there crying. I find myself being carried away by my fears. I casually walk around my favorite parts of the city until 8:00

p.m. I sit on a park bench and remember I still have stuff at my house. So I walk back and climb up my secret way of getting up into my rooms window. I unlock the window to find someone sitting on my bed. They hear me and look back. It was my mom. I stare at her and begin to cry more. I run to her and just hug her. Still crying. I couldn't help it.


	6. Chapter 6

The tears were rolling down faster than they have ever been, and suddenly I felt ok. I felt ok in my mother's arms. I've never really talked to her, but it felt like we had a long conversation then and there. She was brushing my hair with her fingers and crying along with me. She lost a sister, I lost an aunt. My only aunt. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I never talked to you. I'm sorry I never wanted to see you. I'm sorry for everything!" I continued to cry "It's ok," she said. I never realized we have different accents until today. "Where am I gonna live now? Juno is gone... she's gone..."

It was 9:30. Late and dark, and I was on the back of her motorcycle, driving to a place I can stay. We rode to a nursery. Not a child nursery, no. A plant nursery. _Oh wow,_ I thought. _Am I gonna stay with Poison Ivy?_ Poison Ivy was always pretty cool to me, she only fought with people who tried to kill her or her plants. Those are valid reasons. Mom told me to follow her so I did. When we got into a gigantic dome shaped greenhouse, I couldn't see a thing. And there was so much mist in the air i could hardly breath.

All the plants move to form a little pathway for us to walk through and on, but since I never was in the greenhouse before, the plants tried to kill me. Like, 7 times. "Wait here," Mom said as she walked into an archway. I was standing on tons of pebbles, and I might have accidentally stepped on a vine or something because I was being snapped at by lots of things. As that was happening I see a person in all green coming towards me. Oh god, I thought. She's definitely gonna kill me.

"No! Red, that is Lucy she is... um, how do I say this? Uh... err..." I knew mom wasn't ashamed to say that I'm hers but, to Ivy, I'm pretty sure she was. "Yes, Harley? I'm waiting." While mom was struggling to tell Ivy who I was, I was getting sad. I had just patched thing with my mother, and my only and most loving aunt just passed on. I don't know if I'm happy or not. "Ivy... she's my kid." There was silence. "What?" I heard her say. Everyone Knows that Poison Ivy and my mom are the queens of crime and best friends, so this would have come to be a shocker. I found myself being tied up by the vines. Ivy turns to me from afar and sighs. She does something that lets me go and suddenly I can breath better.


	7. Chapter 7

We sat down on some rocks in front of a long and rough leaf. Was this supposed to represent a table? It was very crappy let me tell you. We were silent. Well, Lucy? Cat got your tongue? Say something." Ivy told me. I laughed. "I always thought-" I stopped laughing and covered my mouth, straightened up and said with a straight face, "I mean, um, I always thought that the phrase cat got-" Ivy stopped me mid-sentence.

"Wait, why did you just cover your mouth when you laughed? Why did you have an extremely wide mouth?!" She looked at me with her eyes wide open "Harley," she said softly. "Don't tell me that she's the daughter of-" "I'm sorry!" Mom said sarcastically. "Harley, what kind of bird brain are you? You- You think thats ok? This child is going to grow up and, and might even-" "Just stop please." I said "We came here for a reason, but I don't even know that reason. Just ask her what you're gonna ask her."

Ivy calmed down and just shook her head at mom, while mom gave her a dirty look. "Red, I just wanna ask if we could possibly find our own hideout. Together. All three. Y'see, I actually want to be a mother to my child, and, you could help us out too." Long silence. "Lucy can't go to school anymore, now that- now that Juno isn't here, and, we sure as hell can't take her! So I was thinkin', you could tutor her."

Ivy seemed confused. "Weren't you a psychologist? I'm pretty sure you did good in school, so, why can't you?" _Wow_ , I thought. _I had no idea mom was a psychologist._ "Well I didn't do well on my grades but I did well on my teachers so," "Oh my god," I said nearly bursting out laughing. Ivy just looked at her, disgusted. "Yes er no Red?" Mom seemed desperate. "Fine. Lets go search."


End file.
